Dinosaurs (The Game)
Jurassic Park: The Game was a cinematic adventure game made for the PC, Mac, iPad, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 by Telltale Games. The game takes place in Isla Nublar mere hours after the events of Jurassic Park and is considered to be a continuation of the Isla Nublar Incident. The game featured almost every species seen in the films, but it also introduced three new species. = Film Species = Tyrannosaurus rex Appearing in all three films, T. rex is one of the primary antagonists of the game, making appearances in all episodes. Episode 1 It is first seen in Episode 1, where it faces off against Lady Margaret, the alpha Triceratops, almost killing Gerry Harding, his daughter Jess, who had come to visit the island earlier, and a very ill Nima Cruz, who was unconscious at the time. The two of them narrowly escape with their lives and wait out the night in the Triceratops Maintenance Building as the two titans clash. In the morning, the two move on. While the severed horn of Lady Margaret is seen on the ground, it is likely that she escaped - otherwise, the Tyrannosaurus wouldn't have any need to continue to hunt the humans. The Hardings make their way to the Visitor Center and contact Laura Sorkin via radio, who helps Dr. Harding heal Nima's mysterious bites. The T. rex then makes its second appearance. After a harrowing climax, Gerry and Jess make it outside, managing to hit the T. rex with a few tranquilizer darts. Nima, now fully recovered, helps them drive away the predator by sending the jeep wheeling away, and the T. rex, now in a drunk, confused stupor due to the darts, follows it away. Episode 2 It makes its second appearance in Episode 2, although this is merely a cameo appearance. Having recovered from the effects of the tranquilizer, it appears just as the InGen Mercenaries are loading Dr. Harding, Jess, and Nima onto the helicopter. Billy Yoder manages to maneuver the helicopter just out of its reach, and flies away to the Isla Nublar Field Lab. Episode 3 Later, it appears in the clearing where Yoder, Oscar Morales and Nima crashed the helicopter. Oscar is currently out in the tunnels, leaving Yoder and Nima to deal with it. The T. rex does not notice the two at first, being in pursuit of a Parasaurolophus. The two of them run, along with the Parasaurolophus, to the area near the water tower and the tunnels. The T. rex loses the Parasaurolophus, but kills a loitering Velociraptor, gaining access to another Parasaurolophus its pack had already killed. Yoder and Nima eventually escape into the tunnels, but Yoder drops the embryos. Nima refuses to leave until they have the embryos, and so Yoder is forced to sneak out and get it. He manages to retrieve the can, unnoticed by the dining T. rex, but the predator notices him there and chases him back into the tunnel. Episode 4 It makes its final appearance by the dock in the final climax of the game. Having gone insane after the loss of his two best friends, Yoder is now intent on killing Nima and the Hardings in cold blood so that he alone can have the canister's pay money. All of them stop their brawl and stand absolutely still as to not alert the predator, but Dr. Harding, taking a calculated risk, kicks the can of embryos across the deck to tempt Yoder. It is about to fall into the ocean, and Yoder, fearing that the seawater will seep in and kill the embryos, grabs it - and this is his fatal mistake. He only has time to feel the wet breath on his back and turn around to look at Death right in the face before it snaps him up and devours him, slaying the human main antagonist of the game. But it isn't over yet. Gerry, Jess and Nima make their way around the cargo crates near the dock with the T. rex in hot pursuit. At this point, the player may choose two endings. In the "bad ending", the T. rex eats Nima when she tries to retrieve the embryos, which Yoder had dropped before being eaten. In the "good ending", it steps the canister while Nima rescues Jess. InGen Field Journal In Laura Sorkin's personal journal, she hypothesizes that the movement-based vision of the T. rex was caused by Henry Wu's frog DNA insertion rather than being a natural feature of the animal. However, she also admits that the disability makes the animal safer to observe. Velociraptor A well-loved villain from every single one of the films. A pack of Velociraptor are secondary antagonists in the game. They appear in two episodes. Episode 2 They are seen only in the last scenario, attacking and killing a Parasaurolophus before turning their sights on the humans. Dr. Harding barely escapes from them, scaling the water tower to join Jess and Dr. Sorkin. However, this leaves the three of them trapped. Episode 3 Dr. Sorkin and the Hardings manage to make their way down the water tower just before the raptors knock it down, subsequently escaping into the nearby tunnel system. The pack then loses interest, instead re-focusing on the Parasaurolophus that they killed. After they have their fill, they manage to open the doors leading into the tunnels, and Oscar, observing from the shadows, follows them. He tracks one lone individual, separated from its pack, and eventually he sees that he has no choice but to face it with his bare hands. He leaps down on top of it, and they have a brief brawl which ends when he plunges his knife into its throat, killing it instantly. Oscar is shaken and horrified about what he had to do. Meanwhile, Dr. Harding is having an argument with Dr. Sorkin over the wisdom of her decision to undo the lysine contingency for the dinosaurs. The raptor pack observes them through windows. Unaware of their presence, Jess wanders off to smoke some cigarettes that she stole from Dr. Sorkin, only to find herself face-to-face with a raptor lying in wait. In an act of desperation, she flings the pack of drugs into the raptor's mouth, escaping while it is distracted. The pack then follows her out to attack all three of the humans, but Oscar makes it just in time. He confronts the pack leader and strikes her across the eye with his knife, sending the pack running off. They are seen for a final time as the six of them - Yoder, Oscar, Nima, Jess, Dr. Harding and Dr. Sorkin try to fix the nuclear power plant, which is overheating. After they fix it, they see that the raptors have entered the room and that they have no escape aside from a separate door on the upper level. However, it can only be opened via a control panel next to the ground-level entrance, where the raptors are. Oscar volunteers to run the risk so that the others may escape. He manages to sneak over to the control panel, but the raptors notice him and begin to attack him. The Scarred Raptor Leader hates Oscar for the scar he gave her and killing one of her subordinates. She even orders her subordinates to back off so that she alone can make the kill. Oscar just manages to open the upper level door before the leader pierces his spine, and he collapses in a heroic sacrifice. The subordinates jump across the lava surrounding the power plant to make it to the upper level, and they chase the five survivors through the tunnels. Eventually the five of them hide in a maintenance shed. Although this is not enough to fend off the raptors, they inexplicably run away, terrified. Something about the shed scares them. InGen Field Journal In Laura Sorkin's personal journal, she discusses the Velociraptor''s' unusually large size - they're at least three times as large as the original animal - and how she tried to hint to Henry Wu that the frog DNA that he inserted into their genome is what made the raptors much larger, much more dangerous and much more difficult to handle. She also expresses anger that if Wu doesn't connect the dots, nothing will be done about it. ''Triceratops Appearing briefly in every film, Triceratops makes a similarly brief appearance in the game, although this time around viewers get to see it in action. Episode 1 They are first seen though binoculars as Jess and her father observe them. Jess is disappointed that she sees only a dominance display rather than a full-out fight. Later, as the two of them make their way down the road with a severely wounded Nima in tow, they find Bakhita, the baby, blocking the road as she picks at a sprig of cycad. Jess manages to scare her back into the pen with the car horn, but the sound angers Lady Margaret, the alpha, and she charges at the jeep. Just then, the Tyrannosaurus rex appears, and the two giants battle it out as Jess and Dr. Harding carry Nima into the Triceratops Maintenance Building. In the morning, Lady Margaret's severed horn can be seen on the ground, but it is likely that she escaped because the Tyrannosaurus was still hungry later in the game, and a Triceratops of her girth would have provided ample days' worth of sustenance. InGen Field Journal In Laura Sorkin's personal journal, she takes note of how Triceratops frills straighten out and develop holes as the animal advances into full sexual maturity, at first suspecting a gene sequencing error but then deciding that Torosaurus, which has a similarly straight, perforated skull, is a junior synonym of Triceratops. She also records that the animals have an affinity for the leaves of banana plants. Dilophosaurus An infamous dinosaur from the first film, this medium-sized carnivore acts as a secondary antagonist, appearing in the first half of the game. Episode 1 Nima and Miles Chadwick are making their way through the jungle in search of Dennis Nedry, not knowing that he has been killed. Eventually, they find themselves in a clearing, where they find Nedry's disemboweled corpse in the jeep atop the hill and discover the embryo can in the mud. Just then, however, a lone Dilophosaurus appears, and Chadwick scares it off with a pistol shot - only to attract the attention of the entire pack with his triumphant shouting. As the pack closes in, Nima draws her machete, ready to fight to the death, but Chadwick, in a despicable act of cowardice, knocks the woman down and tries to draw the pack's attention to her so that he may escape. However, this backfires in the most satisfying way possible when a Dilophosaurus leaps upon Chadwick and tears him apart as he screams. Nima then clambers into the jeep, evading Dilophosaurus as she goes, and manages to get the vehicle going. One of them is run over as she drives down the hill. It is unknown if it survived or not. After crashing the jeep, Nima gets out and retrieves the embryos from Chadwick's corpse. Just then, however, a Dilophosaurus ambushes her, followed by its pack, but just as she is about to be overwhelmed, an eerie call echoes throughout the jungle. The Dilophosaurus freeze and then abruptly bolt, terrified by the unknown dinosaur lurking in the shadows. Episode 2 Billy Yoder, looking for the survivors who he was assigned to rescue, accidentally steps on a nest of Dilophosaurus eggs. This angers the mother, who attacks him and, in a brief struggle, is injured. Oscar rushes in just then, ready to kill it, but Yoder stops him, taking pity on the frightened animal. Having learned its lesson, it flees. InGen Field Journal In Laura Sorkin's personal journal, she notes that the Dilophosaurus are all much, much smaller than the fossils indicate, and that there is no fossil evidence to support the notion that they had venom and a frill. She blames this on Henry Wu's "shortcut" to cloning the dinosaurs - using frog DNA to fill in the gaps in the dinosaur genome - for which she has a noted resentment. Compsognathus Compsognathus, which appeared in the second and third films, makes fleeting cameo appearances, but never engages in conflict with any of the characters. Episode 2 A large pack of them is seen when Yoder and Oscar investigate the Visitor Center. They are skulking in the shadows, hopeful at the prospect of eating an injured Vargas, who had been bitten by the mystery dinosaurs. Later, they are seen scampering away as the T. rex enters the clearing where the helicopter is parked. They had probably been attracted to the smell of the blood of D-Caf, who had been dragged away by the mystery dinosaurs. They are also seen investigating Nima to see if she's dead. InGen Field Journal In Laura Sorkin's personal journal, she expresses fondness for these dinosaurs for their similarity to the chickens that she had raised as pets as a child back in Arkansas. She also notes that their genetic structure is almost completely identical to that of a bird and suspects that Henry Wu's genetic tampering left the animals without the protofeathers that they were supposed to have. Parasaurolophus Only making a brief background appearance in the first film and seen in herd stampedes in the second and third ones, Parasaurolophus plays a minor role in the game, appearing in two episodes. Episode 2 The rescue team convinces Dr. Sorkin to leave the island with them, but only after she frees the Parasaurolophus from their paddock and finishes with a little "science experiment" - inserting a chemical into the island's water supply that will reverse the effects of Henry Wu's lysine contingency. Aided by Jess, she uses speakers to play different Parasaurolophus calls, manipulating the animals' instincts to drive them out of the paddock so that they may roam free. Dr. Harding inspects the broken toe of one individual. Just then, the Velociraptor pack appears, attacking and killing the individual with the broken toe. Dr. Harding escapes to the water tower. Episode 3 A lone individual, having been separated from its herd when they were fleeing the raptors, is chased by the T. rex through the clearing where Yoder and Nima are arguing. It escapes, and the T. rex instead focuses on the one that the raptor pack had killed, killing the lone raptor to steal it. InGen Field Journal In Laura Sorkin's personal journal, she briefly notes in her first entry that the Parasaurolophus aren't behaving. She later discusses them in detail in her eighth entry, where she expresses surprise that the animals' crest is used for visual identification rather than just sound communication. She also writes about David Banks's speakers and how she has successfully identified the different calls. Pteranodon A supporting antagonist of Jurassic Park III, these winged reptiles' existence on Isla Nublar was confirmed when a flock of them was seen in the game. Episode 2 They are seen in the opening credits flying over the island, before being scared off by the helicopter containing the InGen Mercenaries. They later attack the helicopter, sending it spiraling out of control and crash-landing in a clearing overlooking a cliff. InGen Field Journal They are not discussed in Laura Sorkin's personal journal, but she does sketch them in her first entry. Herrerasaurus This animal, like Metriacanthosaurus, Proceratosaurus and Segisaurus, was not seen in the films but was known to exist on Isla Nublar due to the island map and the labels on the cold storage containers. It is a minor antagonist in the game, portrayed with a reddish-striped color. They are shown as hunting in groups of two or more. Their paddock was located near the Bone Shaker roller coaster. Episode 2 A pair of them attack Dr. Harding, Jess and Nima as they use the roller coaster as a way down to the shore in alternative to the goat path that the ride was built over. After a frenetic battle, they are both thrown off the ride and into the jungle below. It is not known if they survived. InGen Field Journal In Laura Sorkin's personal journal, she expresses elation that one of the most ancient species of dinosaur has been brought to life. She writes that these medium-sized predators were intended to act as "backup" dinosaurs in case the Velociraptors proved to be too dangerous and difficult to handle. She also describes how these theropods, although primitive intellects when compared to the raptors, were still quite dangerous in their own right due to their willingness to chase prey over long distances. Other film species Brachiosaurus and Gallimimus are the only dinosaurs from the original film that do not appear at all in the game, probably due to their enclosures being concentrated in the southern portion of the island where the film mostly took place, while most of the game took place in the northwestern portion. However Brachiosaurus can be heard during Episode 4, when Nima tells Gerry her story about InGen and the island, while overlooking the jungle. Metriacanthosaurus, Proceratosaurus and Segisaurus are not seen, either, even though they most likely did exist on Isla Nublar. = New species = The game also introduces two new animals, unseen and unmentioned in any of the films. Tylosaurus This enormous marine lizard is not seen until the last episode, where it is a secondary antagonist. Episode 4 Dr. Sorkin, in a desperate attempt to sway the Costa Rican government into canceling the Napalm Bombing, opens the underwater gate leading from the marine exhibit to the open ocean, allowing the mosasaur to swim free and wreak havoc on the outside world. However, in an ironic twist of fate, the animal lunges at the glass in the observatory, knocking Dr. Sorkin off balance. She falls into the moon pool, and before she can get out, the mosasaur drags her down and eats her. After Yoder betrays the three of them and leaves them to die, Nima, Dr. Harding and Jess suit up in diving suits and swim over to a tunnel leading out into a series of caves, only narrowly escaping the mosasaur and closing the escape gate that Dr. Sorkin had opened, trapping the animal. It was presumably killed in the subsequent bombing along with all the other animals. However, the creature that killed the people in the boat at the beginning of Jurassic Park III may have been Tylosaurus - if it was, it was either an individual that had been born on Isla Sorna, or this very individual - meaning that it would have survived the bombing. InGen Field Journal In her personal journal, Dr. Sorkin writes that this was meant to be a Phase B attraction, not to be put on display until later, and that the individual shipped to Isla Nublar had already outgrown its feeding tank, surpassing 50 feet long. Troodon This animal is the sinister "mystery dinosaur" discussed in the preview trailers for the game. Nocturnal, deathly venomous and feared by all other dinosaurs in the park, Troodon is perhaps the most dangerous species in the franchise. It was on InGen's original list of species, but it was never put on display due to its dark history, which was covered up. They are the primary antagonists of the game, along with the Tyrannosaurus rex. They appear in almost all the episodes, but their identity and appearance is only subtly hinted at before the final episode. Episode 1 In the opening of Episode 1, a large group of predators with glowing eyes, cloaked by the shadows, is stalking Nima, who has been bitten by them and is suffering from the effects of the venom's first stage. She eventually stumbles down a cliff where they are unable to pursue her, but she collapses on a road, to be discovered later by Dr. Gerry Harding and his daughter Jess. Just before that, they had scared away an entire pack of Dilophosaurus with their calls alone. Later, just before the episode's final climax, Dr. Sorkin describes the known effects of the creatures' venom over radio. Episode 2 When Billy Yoder and Oscar Morales search for Vargas in the Visitor Center, strange vocalizations can be heard echoing across the darkened room, and shadowy figures with glowing eyes can be seen fleetingly in the dark. They scatter when the mercenaries approach. In the control room, Yoder inspects the security camera footage and spots one of the figures, wondering what it is. As he and Oscar leave, the figures return and begin to dine upon Vargas while he's still alive. Later, the mysterious dinosaurs are mentioned in passing by Dr. Sorkin during background conversation that can be heard. Episode 3 In the tunnels with Yoder, Nima sees a pair of staring, glowing eyes, and she refuses to go down that tunnel for fear of being attacked again. At the very end of the episode, the surviving characters - Yoder, Dr. Sorkin, Nima, Dr. Harding and Jess - run into a maintenance shed to flee the raptors pursuing them. However, when they approach the shed door, the raptors inexplicably flee from the scene in terror. Soon after, Jess explores a corner of the shed and is met with a horrific sight - a human body, spreadeagled on the ground, covered in dirt and with a hole in his stomach. The others investigate, and the body abruptly turns its eyeball in their direction. Dr. Sorkin concludes that the corpse is alive, although paralyzed and maybe brain dead - but since he was glancing in their direction, as if he could see them, it's more likely that he was conscious. They also discover eggs laid inside the hole bored into his abdomen. Yoder identifies the living corpse as D-Caf. This is the venom's final stage - paralysis. Dr. Sorkin then quietly reveals that she knows the identity of the dinosaur that laid these eggs - she had known about them all along. Episode 4 At knifepoint from a furious Yoder, Dr. Sorkin explains that these dinosaurs are Troodon, and that they were deemed too dangerous to be put on display. John Hammond had ordered her to euthanize them, but she didn't have the heart - she loved these animals, loved them as much as the other dinosaurs. She instead decided to keep them in the Quarantine Pens until they died of old age. She explains that she didn't tell anyone about them because she couldn't completely confirm that they had escaped from the pen - she couldn't afford to reveal her dark secret unless it was truly necessary. Under pressure from Yoder, she reluctantly admits that the deaths of D-Caf and Vargas were her fault, albeit indirectly. Just then, as the group decides to escape via a grate, the creatures return. They crawl through upper and lower vents and attack the group. Yoder keeps one at bay with a shovel, and Gerry and Nima work together to keep others from crawling through the upper vent. After the group escapes, they are pursued by the pack of Troodon, following the colored stripes on the wall in hope of reaching the Marine Facility. They eventually outrun the creatures and find themselves at a three-way intersection. After determining the correct route via blueprint, the creatures ambush them again, and this time Gerry and Nima are separated from everyone else, forced to climb up above ground to escape the predators. Luckily, Yoder, Dr. Sorkin and Jess escape the Troodon pack and find themselves in the Marine Facility. They are reunited with Nima and Dr. Harding, who used a jeep that had happened to be on the way to the Marine Facility. This is the last time Troodon is seen. InGen Field Journal Troodon is the only species to get two journal entries dedicated to it rather than just one. The first entry details how Dr. Sorkin hatched the animals in her own lab as a "mystery egg", identifying them as Troodon pectinodon. However, she also writes that Hammond is concerned that these animals would have little tourist appeal, probably due to their rather unsettling appearance. She concludes the entry by recording that Hammond would like to evaluate them before he shortlists them for the park. In the second entry, Dr. Sorkin reflects on how unprepared everyone was for these creatures to turn out as incredibly dangerous, venomous killers. After a long series of deaths, Hammond has decided that they were just too dangerous and frightening to be put on display and has ordered Dr. Sorkin to euthanize them and erase all records of their creation. Now thoroughly angry at Hammond and unwilling to kill perfectly healthy animals in cold blood, Dr. Sorkin chooses to disobey his orders, instead hiding them inside the Quarantine Pens for further study. Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Jurassic Park: The Game dinosaurs